Richard and Nicole Moments
by Marches45 Story Network
Summary: Richard and Nicole go out on a date the night after the episode The Remote. They return home, and when they have sex, Nicole tells Richard that she wants another baby. My first ever lemon. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Kitchen Make-Out

**Richard and Nicole Moments**

**Disclaimer (applicable to whole story): I don't own TAWOG.**

**Me: Here is my first ever lemon, a request from fanfiction user Lexboss, so….enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kitchen Make-Out

It was a regular day in the Watterson house, quite unlike the day before. Gumball and Darwin were in the backyard, playing their self-made game Dodge or Dare. Anais, the boys' sister, was in her room, playing with her dolls. Ordinarily, she'd be effortlessly solving a 2 to 5,000-piece puzzle, but after having deceived the entire family out of access to the TV the night before, so that she could watch Daisy the Donkey, Nicole had punished her by taking away her puzzle privileges (sad punishment, I know).

Nicole, the mother and bread-winner of the family, was washing dishes in the kitchen. Her husband, Richard, was coming downstairs from the master bedroom, with the intent of seeing and pleasuring his wife.

"Morning, honey," he casually greeted.

"Good morning, Richard," she responded, faintly smiling without turning her head to face him.

With his fist on his hips, he slyly says, "You know, there's something we haven't done in a long time, Nicole."

"What would that be?" she inquired, setting down the plate and dishcloth in her hands. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her midriff and kissed her on the neck, causing her to purr as she smiled at him. Lifting his head, he moved his mouth to hers, and they made out.

Slowly, Richard slid his left hand down her back, towards her skirt. He reached underneath it, stuck his hand inside her panties, and fingered her. Feeling her husband's finger inside her genitalia made her moan louder and desire entry of her tongue into his mouth. He permitted access as he continued to finger her, moaning.

The two virtually tongue-wrestled each other, and it seemed like it was either one's game at first. Despite this, Nicole, being the stronger of the two, eventually managed to overcome her husband's surprising tongue strength. All the while, Richard was pushing her closer.

Before long, Nicole reached her peak. Releasing her fluid into her panties, she moaned (I used that word a lot in this chapter) louder, turned to face Richard, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued their make-out session. Richard had become excited feeling her wet pussy on his finger, but he went crazy as the wetness moved to his leg as Nicole turned around. Removing his hand from inside her panties, he stuck it underneath her shirt, reached for her bra strap, and undid it as he continued to kiss her.

Leaving the kitchen, the couple made out on top of the dining room table, Nicole on top of Richard, and caressed one another. After two minutes of this (yeah, I didn't really detail it), they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, panting and sweating.

"You are amazing, Richard!" whispered Nicole.

"You're not bad, either!" he responded. "Hey, do you want to go on a date with me as husband and wife tonight?"

"I'd love to!" she eagerly answered. "What time should we go?"

"Does 6:00 work?"

"Sure."

"Okay, honey. I'll see you tonight."

"You too."

Getting off of the table, Nicole and Richard kissed once more, then headed for the bedroom and living room respectively. Unbeknownst to one, the other had plans for the night following their date.

* * *

**Me: Did you like chapter 1? Let me know. Read and review, but NO flames. Chapter 2 comes out…I'm not sure yet.**


	2. Chapter 2, Subchapter 1: Commando Dinner

Chapter 2, Subchapter 1: Commando Dinner

At 5:30, Nicole, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were all in the living room.

"The reason I called you three down here is to tell you that your father and I are going out tonight," Nicole announced to the three. "While we're gone, Gumball will be in charge," she added, causing Anais to cross her arms and grunt, "Hmph!"

"We'll be back at about 9:30, so all of you should be in bed by then. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mom," answered Gumball. "Don't you worry. This time, I'll be more responsible."

"Yeah, now I think I should stay," said Nicole flatly, making Anais snicker.

"Hey! I can be responsible!" Gumball whined.

"Oh, relax, Gumball; I was just kidding," assured Nicole, tousling her son's blue fur. "Alright. I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

"Okay," said the kids.

With that said, Nicole kissed them all on the forehead and dismissed them; then, she went to the bathroom for a special purpose. There was something that she planned that night that would really get Richard's attention if he found out; plus, she kind of liked the feeling.

* * *

At 6:00, Nicole and Richard set off for their date. It took an hour to arrive at their destination: Olive Nursery (you know from where I got that), though the wait time was fair: 15 short minutes. The couple passed the time by sitting on a nearby bench and playing I Spy, but it ended after only two sightings because of what Richard spied.

"I spy, with my little eyes, something…blue," he said.

"Hmm. Is it that Honda?" asked Nicole.

"No."

"How about… the sky?"

"Try again, honey," he answered, clandestinely looking at his wife.

"The words in the sign over there?" she asked, pointing at the sign next to the restaurant that advertised it.

"Uh-uh. Here's a hint: it's hidden from view."

"Then how do you spy it? You can't see it," Nicole argued.

"Come on, keep guessing," Richard insisted, smiling his buck-toothed, cheeky smile.

Hmm? What could he be seeing?Nicole thought, putting her hand on her chin in the Thinker pose. Shifting her gaze, she looked down at herself, and it hit her.

"Do you spy…my breasts?" Nicole asked, staring at him with a stern expression.

"Yes," he admitted nervously, thinking that nothing good could happen when his wife looked at him that way. Suddenly, she grabbed his collar and pulled his face to hers.

As they kissed, Richard slid his hands along his wife's side, and Nicole slid hers along his neck. Oddly enough, nobody stopped to stare.

"You're a naughty, naughty boy, Richard," Nicole grunted, pressing harder against his lips. Richard just moaned as he became more passionate. After five minutes, they broke apart, panting and staring into each other's eyes.

"Okay, it's my turn," Nicole uttered. "I spy, with my little eyes, something that—"

Bzzz! went the buzzer.

"—that has four legs and is stationary," said Nicole.

Running inside Olive Nursery, Richard called, "Come on, honey; our table's ready! This is no time for 'I Spy!'"

Standing up, Nicole chuckled, "Oh, Richard," as she followed her husband inside.

The two sat down at a booth and briefly waited for their waiter, who happened to be Pantsbully (the blue guy that has a black hat and only wears shoes and underpants).

"Welcome to Olive Nursery. I'll be your waiter for the evening. So, what would you like served to you?" Pantsbully asked, producing a notepad and pencil from behind him. Picking up a menu, Nicole scanned it before ordering a bowl of zucchini soup (it tastes pretty good) and iced tea for herself and two pizza pies and a soda for Richard.

"Certainly," Pantsbully confirmed. Putting away his notepad, he left and came back with a small basket. "In the meantime, please enjoy our breadsticks. The best in all the area surrounding Elmore."

He set the basket onto the table and went to the kitchen. Nicole grabbed one breadstick, but once she had taken a bite of it, Richard had INHALED the rest.

"What?" he asked, with crumbs beading his face. This sight made Nicole giggle.

"Oh, you've something right here," she answered, tapping his nose with her finger.

After a couple minutes, Pantsbully returned with the couple's food. "Enjoy!" he whispered, setting everything down; then, he left to wait another table.

Richard immediately shoved a slice into his throat, and he was about to do the same again when Nicole signaled, "Ahem. Richard, we're in public. I'm not sure you should be wolfing down your food."

"Sorry, Nicole," he apologized. Settling down, he took an average sized bite and continued to eat like this so as not to embarrass her.

"That's better," said Nicole, then to herself, "Now, it's time for me to eat."

She reached for one of the forks that was to the left of her bowl of zucchini soup, but it slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor, beneath the table.

Remember when I said that Nicole went to the bathroom after telling the kids that she and Richard were going out? Well, here's why she went to the bathroom: she was taking off her panties. Realizing that this was the perfect opportunity to let Richard see it for himself, she politely asked him, "Richard, can you please get that fork?"

"Sure thing, honey," he obediently replied. As he ducked his head under the table, Nicole grabbed the end of her skirt, lifted it, and opened her legs wide. Then, she leaned to her right to see under the table and seductively said," Oh, Richard!"

"He looked up, still under the table, and he went wide-eyed and gaped. There, in front of his eyes, was Nicole's vagina, just for him to see.

"Like it, don't you?" she asked, smiling. Richard nodded, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth like a dog. He reached for it, stuck his finger inside it, and twisted, making Nicole moan and open her legs wider.

"Like that, don't you?" he asked her in the same style.

"Oh, yes! Keep going!"

After a couple more seconds, he extracted his finger from her pussy. When he took it out, it was covered in her juices.

"Awesome!" he moaned as he got from under the table and stood up to go to the restroom.

"I'll be right back, honey. I'm going to wash my hands."

"You do that!" she called back to him, sitting up, pulling the bottom if her skirt back down, and returning to her food.

* * *

**Me: Sexy, huh? Nicole going commando. Read and review. Tell me if you got a nosebleed. The next subchapter concludes the story.**


	3. Chapter 2, Sub 2: I Want Another Child

**Me: It's the moment we've been waiting for: Richard and Nicole's sex! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2, Subchapter 2: I Want Another Child

The rest of the dinner was relatively uneventful. Richard and Nicole finished their meals, paid the bill, and began their return home by 8:30.

As Nicole drove, Richard put his right hand to his chin and gripped it with his thumb and index finger as a dirty thought made an entrance into his mind. He smirked as he slowly lifted his left hand and moved it toward his wife. He grabbed the end of her skirt, pulled it back, and once again, he stuck his middle finger into her vagina.

The only reason that Nicole didn't crash was because she noticed his hand moving towards her, so the element of surprise was fortunately lost. Nicole let him lift her skirt, and did not object to him fingering her. In fact, she opened her legs wide to aid him.

Managing to keep her eyes on the road, she moaned and cried out, "Oh, Richard! That feels so good! Keep on!"

Goaded, and beginning to get hard, Richard snickered, "Heh-heh, all right (guess who said that, hehehe), honey!" as he began to twist his finger and move it inward and outward, pleasuring her even more.

Soon enough, Nicole climaxed and released her vaginal juices onto her husband's finger, and a little on the seat. Richard removed his finger and pulled the end of her skirt back down for her since she was driving. He smiled and sweetly said to her, "You know, you look as if you were in your 20s."

Panting, Nicole replied, "I love you, Richard." Then, she leaned toward him and kissed him, keeping one eye on the road as she did so.

"I love you too, honey," he whispered once they separated.

"Richard, you have always been my first, always. I never had anyone but you. You're my first boyfriend, kiss, husband, and you were the first person I made love to. I gave my virginity to you, and I love you just the way you are. I don't care if your lazy. I still love you," Nicole said lovingly.

"Thanks, Nicole. You have always been my first, too," he returned with just as much love in his voice.

After another passionate kiss, he reclined the seat into a nearly horizontal position and closed his eyes as Nicole continued the trip home.

* * *

"Richard, wake up. We're home," Nicole whispered. Richard yawned, stretched, and got out of the car. He grabbed Nicole's hand as she passed him, and they walked to the front door together.

Once they got inside, Nicole seductively whispered into Richard's ear, "I want another child!" Richard slyly smiled and laughed, "Heh-heh-heh-heh!" in a slightly deep voice. "Let's get it on!"

They went upstairs to the kids' rooms to make sure that they were asleep. Sure enough, they were. Richard turned to go into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Nicole came in to do the same once he was done.

Richard walked into the bedroom, turned on the lamp, unbuttoned his shirt, unzipped his pants, and lied down on the bed on his back in anticipation for his sex. Nicole walked in, smiling seductively and gripping the end of her skirt. She lifted it up and showed Richard her bare vagina, causing him to give a wide-eyed grin as his member began to harden and go erect.

He stood up, and the two stripped themselves of all their clothes. Richard sat at the foot of the bed, lied back, and allowed Nicole to get onto her knees, grab his boner, and insert it into her mouth.

She moaned as she moved it in and out, not leaving even a tiny bit of her husband's penis dry. This made him tingle and moan with pleasure, and his penis started to throb.

Nicole felt the cum hit the roof of her mouth. She moaned loudly and swallowed it all with enthusiasm. She finished by licking the tip of his penis to get anything still dripping. Then, she climbed onto the bed and assumed the same position as Richard, who got onto his knees and licked her vagina.

"That's it, Richard! Lick it up!" Nicole shouted. Richard complied, sticking his tongue as far up her vagina as he could.

"Oh, here I come!" she shouted. Richard didn't need her to say that to realize this. He felt a greater amount of cum hit his tongue at one time than before. He removed it and moved his head into such a position that his mouth was like a cup into which Nicole came. He drank every last bit.

Like his wife had done to his penis, he licked her vagina once more and stood up on his knees.

"Your juices taste so good!" exclaimed Richard.

"Yours aren't half bad, either," Nicole returned. "What do you say we mix them again?" she suggested.

"Oh, yes!" he excitedly said.

The couple stood up and kissed, licking each other's lips to taste the cum. They got into the bed beneath the covers, and Richard switched the lamp off.

They caressed each other's body. Richard grabbed Nicole's right breast and pleasured it, making her moan louder.

"Oh! That's it, Richard!"

"You like that, huh?"

"Yes!"

Richard's penis became erect, and he inserted it into Nicole's vagina. He moved it back and forth, pleasuring her.

"Oh, yeah! Give it to me!"

"I'm about to cum, honey!"

"Oh, Richard!"

"Oh, Nicole!"

They screamed and relaxed as Richard came into Nicole. They resumed kissing as his cum and her juices oozed out of her vagina and lubricated his penis, making it easier for him to move it. When the broke apart, their fur matted with sweat, they stared into each other's eyes, panting.

"I love you, Richard."

"I love you, too, Nicole."

They kissed one last time before Richard removed his penis from inside Nicole's vagina. She got from on top of him and lied down beside him. They inhaled and exhaled together blissfully; then, they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: Erotic, huh? Read and review, but NO FLAMES!**


	4. Epilogue

**Me: I'd like to take this moment to thank everyone that read and reviewed this story. I'd also like to thank you for the favorites and follows for this story. Most of all, I want to thank Lexboss for making the request for me to write this. Alright, we're almost at the end. Enjoy this final chapter of my first lemon. Thank you.**

* * *

Epilogue

_Two weeks later_

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were at the front door, about to leave for school when Nicole said, "Everyone, I have exciting news."

"What's the news, Mrs. Mom?" asked Darwin.

"Get ready for this: I'm pregnant! I'm having another baby!"

"Wow! Really?" the three asked.

"Yep. Now, a name hasn't been decided yet, so your father and I," Nicole continued, turning to face her husband who was seemingly sleeping on the couch, "are going to talk about it today while you're at school. We'll likely have a decision by the time you come home. I'll see you then, kids."

Nicole walked up to each of them and kissed them on the forehead.

"Bye!" they all said as they stepped out the door. Once they left the yard, Gumball said, "Wow! I'm getting another sibling! This is so cool!"

"I bet it'll be a girl," said Anais.

"Nah, it's so a boy," returned Gumball.

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

As they argued, Darwin just turned his head toward whomever was speaking until he got himself dizzy, which a few blinks managed to cure.

Meanwhile, Nicole was washing dishes back at the house. Richard stood at the doorway and made his presence known as he said, "I heard the news. This is so great."

"How did you hear?" Nicole asked, bewildered.

"I was faking being asleep."

"Wow. Then, you definitely got me."

"I know."

After a few more minutes, Nicole finally finished. Richard walked up to her and put his hand on his shoulder and stared lovingly at her. She looked up at him with the same, and they leaned forward and kissed.

Hugging his wife with his right hand, he used his other to bring his pants and underpants to his ankles, lift the end of her skirt, and pull her panties to her knees. This aroused him, and he inserted his member into her vagina, making her moan in pleasure.

They continued to kiss, and he continued to thrust until they both climaxed. His cum and her juice oozed out of her and lubricated his member, making it slide in and out with less effort. After a couple more seconds, they stopped, fluids dripping from their loins, and they stared into each others eyes, smiling romantically.

"I love you, Nicole," said Richard.

"I love you, Richard," she responded.

Reaching down, Richard grabbed his lower garments and returned them to their original positions while Nicole grabbed her panties, returned them to her hips, and pulled the end of her skirt back down. Then, they passionately kissed.

Once this was done, they took each other's hand and came into the living room. They sat down on the couch and began talking about their incoming child.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry for the abrupt ending. Anyway, that's it for this story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
